The invention relates to a side strut for a lower steering arm of a three-point hitch of a tractor. The side strut has a first telescopic member pivotably secured to the tractor and a second telescopic member pivotably secured to the lower steering arm. The telescopic members are suitable for telescopic movement relative to each other along a sliding axis. The telescopic action is cancelled by locking a blocking element, which are pivotably connected to one of the telescopic members, interlocking with a locking element securely coupled to the other telescopic member. The two telescopic members are arranged between two blocking element cheeks which extend parallel to each other and to the sliding axis.
A side strut is known from DE-PS 27 27 131 which illustrates a locking element designed as a double bracket. The double bracket is pivotable around an axis which is offset relative to the sliding axis of the telescopic members. The locking engagement of the engaging catch between the spaced stops is also offset relative to the sliding axis. Furthermore, the pivot axis and the engaging stops are offset by different dimensions. As a result, additional bending moments occur if a tensile or compressive load is applied on the telescoped members in the direction of the sliding axis. On the one hand, these bending moments have to be accommodated by the locking element itself, and on the other hand, by the guiding means of the telescopic members movable relative to each other.
It is an object of the invention to provide a side strut where the bending moments resulting from tensile and compressive loads are reduced to a minimum.